Noël à Paris
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: Malgré que les Bad Luck soient à Paris pour le grand concert de Noël, Shuishi est morose


Titre: Noël à Paris

Auteur: Raven AzuNoctuli et Cie

Genre: Yaoi, Noël songfic

Base: Gravitation

Disclaimer: Persos pas n'à moi, chanson pas n'à moi, scénar à moi si scénar il y a --

Noël à Paris

L'avion survola la ville et s'approcha de l'aéroport d'Orly. Paris, la ville lumière, était recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige. Derrière l'un des hublots du Boeing de la Japan Airlines, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses soupira. Shuishi Shindo, le chanteur du groupe Bad Luck, était morose.

- Allez Shuishi, lui dit son ami Hiro, le guitariste du groupe, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouge et aux yeux gris, on est à Paris, tu saisi ? On est à Paris pour un concert le soir de Noël devant des millions de spectateurs et toi, tu fais la gueule.

- Laissez-le Nakano-san, dit Suguru, le jeune claviériste aux cheveux bleu vert, tu sais bien que quand il est comme ça, on peut rien en tirer.

- Right, dit K, leur blond manager fan de flingue. Il doit encore penser à son Yuki adoré.

Shuishi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tous le regardèrent étonner et Sakano, leur producteur, se mit à faire des tourbillons, croyant qu'il était malade. Mais le jeune homme finit par répondre.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

Il posa ses doigts sur le hublot couvert de buée.

- Il est souvent absent et il ne m'engueule presque plus.

- tu devais en être content Shuishi, non ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, tant qu'il m'engueulait, j'existais pour lui. Maintenant qu'il se tait j'ai l'impression de devenir transparent.

Les autres se turent, même Ryuishi qui était aussi dans l'avion avec Toma et Nuriko car les Nittle Grasper avaient aussi été invités à se produire sur scène le soir du 24.

La voix de Toma s'éleva alors dans le silence.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Shindo-kun, ce n'est peut-être qu'une passade, un mauvais moment. Je sais qu'Eiri t'aime de tout son coeur. Tu trouveras bien un moyen de lui rappeler ta présence.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses eut un pale sourire puis se secoua.

- Vous avez raison Séguchi-san, quant on sera rentré, je le collerais tellement qu'il sera bien obliger de me remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais --;;;

Le rosinet sourit.

- Je sais bien Séguchi-San, je plaisantais, non, j'ai une autre idée.

- Laquelle.

Shuishi eut un sourire à la Shuishi.

- Hi-mi-tsu.

- Même pour moi ?

- Surtout pour toi Kumagoro, tu irait tout raconter à Sakuma-san.

Et tout souriant, le chanteur se rassit confortablement, attendant avec impatience l'atterrissage. Ses amis, rassurés se calèrent eux aussi dans leur siège.

Á peines arrivées à l'hôtel Shuishi se mit à râler.

- Je m'ennuie !

Il regarda autour de lui. Puis sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre de son manager. Il frappa mais seul des bruits étouffés lui répondirent. Il ouvrit alors la porte. Á l'intérieur, K tentait d'avaler la langue du guitariste qui se laissait faire avec volupté.

- Hum! Hum!

Les deux hommes se séparèrent en vitesse

- Shuishi ! Tu pourrais frapper ! s'exclama son ami.

- Mais j'ai frappé, répondit le rosinet avec un sourire moqueur. Tu devais être si occupé que t'as pas entendu.

Alors que le rouginet rougissait, le blond demanda:

- Quel était la raison de ta visite Shuishi ?

- Eh bein...

- Tu te dépêches, je suis déjà assez énervé par ton interruption.

- C'est bon K, range ton flingue, je voulais te demander si je pouvais aller me promener en ville.

- Non !

- Mais pourquoi ? Je passerais incognito, promis !

- Et comment ? Avec ton costume de banane, de chien ou alors tu veux emprunter le costume Kumagoro de Ryuishi.

- Tu as vraiment mauvais fond quant t'es frustré. J'utiliserais la méthode classique, lunettes et bonnet. Onegaaaaaaaaaai K-saaaaaaaaan !!!!

- Allez K, laisse-le y aller.

Le garde du corps ne pouvant résister à son amant, il céda.

- Allright, mais je te prévient, tu prend une carte de la ville, des billets de métro, des euros et une carte de l'hôtel.

- Et aussi un collier de chien avec mon nom et mon adresse aussi tant qu'on y est ?

- Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée, grogna le blond.

- Maiheuuuu

Le manager prit dans ses affaires une carte Paris, de tickets de métros et quelques billets de 500 euros ainsi qu'une carte bleu.

- Qu'est ce c'est ? demanda le rosinet en prenant le dernier objet.

- ça s'appelle une carte de crédit, avec, tu peux payer des trucs ou retirer de l'argent. Mais il faut un code.

Il lui tendit un petit bout de papier avec 4 numéros dessus.

- Si tu as un problème, appelle moi.

- Yes Sir !

Le rosinet commença à partir mais il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure lorsque K le rappela.

- Shuishi-chan !

- Quoi.

- j'espère que tu n'auras pas à m'appeler.

- no problem, dit le chanteur avec un grand sourire et en imitant l'accent de l'Américain.

Le jeune japonais déambulait sur les Champs Elysée, sur la neige piétiné par les passant. Il voyait des tas de gens pressés descendre et monter la rue, en proie au stress de l'approche des fêtes. Il était sortit du métro sur la place de l'Étoile et descendait maintenant l'avenue la plus célèbre de Paris avec des lunettes sur le nez, une écharpe autour du cou et un gros bonnet. Ce n'était pas plus par souci d'incognito qu parce que la température frisait les -5 (Raven : Ahhhhh Paris en hiver…). Un éclat dans une vitrine attira son regard. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres gelées.

On était le 24 Décembre. La scène de Bercy était illuminé de milles néons et était recouvert de fausse neige. On annonça alors le groupe de Bad Luck. Si les trois garçons étaient célèbre au Japon, leur renommé avait aussi contaminé la France dont la jeunesse était tombé amoureuse de la voix de velours du chanteur aux cheveux roses ou du chanteur aux cheveux rose tout court. Devant la scène, cinq jeunes, quatre filles et un garçon, applaudissaient à tout rompre.

- Shuishi on t'aime !!!

- Crie pas si fort Raven.

- Fout-moi la paix, So, Clay a dit que je pouvais.

- Shuishi on te veut!!!

- Vio! Tu vas pas t'y mettre ?

- Et pis Shu-Chan il est pas libre, il a son Yuki Chéri.

- Ahhhh!! j'me suis chopé une crampe en applaudissant Johnny tout à l'heure et puis j'ai plus de voix.

- T'es nulle Kurt, mais bon, puisque t'a la voix de Kurt Kobain, tu vas pouvoir nous chanter du Nirvana sur scène.

- Vrai ?

- Rêve pas, dirent ses quatre ami(e)s.

Kyaaaaaaa!!! Ça commence !!

Shuishi leva les yeux et détailla le public. Il reçu un coup au coeur. Il tressaillit en sentant son regard sur lui, son regard intense doré, légèrement voilé par des mèches de la même couleur et la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Hiro, Suguru, dit le chanteur au guitariste et au claviériste, on fait Gravitation.

- Quoi ! Mais c'était pas prévu.

- On s'en fiche, il faut qu'on la fasse !

- Il est la? Il est venu exprès de Tokyo ?

- Hai

- Allez Suguru on y vas.

Le brun soupira et commença les premiers accords. Le guitariste suivit. Et Shuishi, ses yeux roses dans ceux dorés de son amant, chanta.

Chant gravitation.

Shuishi rouvrit les yeux à la fin de la chanson et chercha son amant du regard. Il se mit à paniquer lorsqu'il n'arriva pas à le voir dans la foule. Pour faire plaisir à ses fans, il enleva son écharpe et la lança dans la foule. Le garçon du premier rang, celui accompagné des quatre filles, l'attrapa et la partagea avec ses amies. Le rosinet, lui, sortit de la scène avec ses amis. Il passa devant Sakano qui tourbillonnait à cause de l'initiative du chanteur, ainsi que devant les Nittle Grasper Qui le regardaient bizarrement.

- il a disparu

- il est peut-être dans la loge, lui dit Hiro.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et remonta le couloir vers la loge alouÚs aux Bad Luck.

- Yuki ? dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

- Tu t'es p't-être trompé, suggéra Suguru.

- Im-pos-sible I.M.P.O...Le reste je sais plus. Il était là, je le sais, je l'ai ressentis dans toutes les fibres de mon âme.

- oh, depuis quand tu parle aussi bien, remarqua Hiro, d'habitude, l'amour rend con.

Alors que le rosinet allait répliquer, un homme de la sécurité les interrompit.

- M Shindo Shuishi ?

- oui ?

- un japonais blond à déposer cette lettre pour vous.

- un japonais blond ? Est-ce qu'il avait les yeux dorés et un anneau à l'oreille?

- Avec un regard de tueur et une clope au bec ? Ajouta Hiro.

- Et un air de bulldog ayant avalé de travers ? Ajouta Suguru.

- Dit pas de mal de mon Yuki !!!!

- Euh oui, c'est cela, répondit le garde

Mon Yuki d'amour !! Cria le rosinet en arrachant l'enveloppe au garde.

Il l'ouvrit, ou plutôt la déchira, et lut le contenue de la lettre. Ses yeux se transformèrent en deux gros coeur.

- Tient oui, l'amour rend con, chuchota Hiro à Suguru.

- Il l'était déjà avent, répondit celui-ci.

- Que ce passe t'il ? demanda K qui venait d'arriver, traînant Sakano qui s'était assommé à force de tourbillonner.

- Mon Yuki d'amour que j'aime m'a invité à le rejoindre dans un hôtel !!!! J'y vais !!!!

- Attend! Tu sais ou il est cet hôtel ?

- l'amour me guidera !!

- Certainely not, dit K, tu prends un plan.

Shuishi, surexcité, lui arracha le plan des mains, prit quelque chose dans la poche de son manteau et commença à partir.

- Shuishi ! Rappelle-toi qu'on doit aller à la messe de minuit à la cathédrale Notre Dame ! (Raven : Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais vous verrez plus tard)

- J'y penserais...peut-être !

Une fois sortit de Bercy, Shuishi se dirigea vers une bouche de métro. La neige avait recommencé à tomber. Une fois à l'abris, il relut la lettre de son amant.

" Shu-Chan,

Pour Noël, je suis à Paris, si tu veux me voir, je suis dans la chambre 1123 du plus grand hôtel de Paris.

Je t'attends

Yuki"

La question était maintenant de savoir quel était le plus grand hôtel de Paris. Il avait beau chercher sur le plan, il ne le voyait pas. Il allait appeler K sur son portable lorsqu'il aperçu un groupe de jeunes. Il décida de leur demander

- Excusez-moi je voudrais savoir si vous saviez quel était le plus grand hôtel de paris.

- Mais vous êtes Shuishi de Bad Luck !

Il les reconnut alors, c'était le groupe devant la scène.

- Vous voulez savoir où se trouve le plus grand hôtel ?

- Oui

- Oh, vous avez un rendez-vous galant.

- ...Oui

- Vous trompez Yuki!

- Non ! Je vais le rejoindre.

- Oh, que c'est romantique. Qu'est ce que t'en pense Clay ?

- tout à fait d'accord Raven

- Soluenn ? Vio ?

- pas de prob.

- Kurt ?

- Á une seule condition, on veut des autographes.

- Oui !!! Répondirent les quatre autre.

- D'accord ?

- Ca marche ! dit Shuishi.

A peine eurent ils le temps de sceller leur accord, qu'ils entendirent un cri.

- C'est Shu-Chaaaaaaaaaan !!!!

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!

Une horde de filles venait d'entrer dans la station et avait aperçu le chanteur.

- Faut filer, dit Raven.

Les cinq amis entraînèrent le japonais avec eux vers le métro.

- Pas le temps pour des tickets, on saute, et puis ça devrait les retarder.

- Même pas, elles bousillent tout, plus vite !!!

Heureusement, un métro était sur le point de partir. Ils entrèrent juste au moment où les portes se fermaient.

Les filles se mirent à cogner sur la vitre.

- putain, elles vont casser un carreau.

- y'en a même qui bavent, beurk !

- ouf, le train s'en va.

- maintenant, il faut de dépêcher, dit Kurt

- pourquoi ?

- parce qu'il faut que Shuishi soit avec son Yuki pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser à minuit.

- Whaaaa !!! Hyper romantique.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la façade de l'hôtel. Shuishi tint sa promesse et leur donna des autographes en prenant par la même occasion leur numéro de portable.

- Dépêche toi Shuishi, il est minuit moins le quart, dit Kurt.

- Joyeux Noël, dit Clay.

- Embrasse ton Yuki pour nous ! Lui cria Vio.

- Et surtout amusez-vous ! Rajouta Soluenn.

- Et essayez de dormir quand même un peu!

- Raven !!!!

- Ben quoi ?

Yuki fumait une cigarette devant la baie vitrée et regardait le magnifique paysage de Paris, la nuit et sous la neige.

_Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de vouloir lui faire deviner l'hôtel, le connaissant..._

Il regarda sa montre. Il était un peu moins de minuit moins dix. Soudain, il entendit un grand bruit et :

- YUKIIIIII!!!!!

Il se retourna pour voir son amant en costume de chien devant la porte enfoncée.

- C'est bien Shu-Shan, tu as appris à passer par la porte, maintenant, il faut aussi l'ouv...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Un Koala rose s'accrocha à lui aussi sûrement que sur une branche d'eucalyptus.

- Yuki ! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yu...!

- Urusei Baka !

Le rosinet se tut mais ne lâcha pas le blond.

- Yuki ? Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

- Quoi ? T'es pas content ?

- Si bien sur ! Mais...c'est pas dans tes habitudes de...

Il se mordit la lèvre.

- De ? Vouloir te faire plaisir ?

Le chanteur rougit.

Yuki sourit et se mit à chanter.

Y: c'est Noël Shuishi

Et nous sommes Ó Paris.

S: C'est Noël Yuki

Et tout ceux que nous aimons son loin,

Bien loin d'ici

Etrange fête.

Y: Sans des enfants sans des parents,

Et sans amis

S&Y: Nous fêteront noël en tête à tête.

Cette nuit.

Y : C'est Noël, mon coeur,

Et nous sommes à l'hôtel,

Toi le chanteur.

S: Toi le grognon éternel,

Comme tombé du ciel.

Y: Que nous importes

S: seul avec toi je suis heureux,

Au coin du feu.

S&Y: Tout les sapins du monde,

Nous les portons dans nos yeux.

S: Restons ici, n'allons pas à l'Église.

Y: J'ai fait dressé la table pour souper.

La chambre est encombrée de valise

Mais il faut peu de place pour s'aimer.

S: C'est Noël Yuki

S&Y: Et nous sommes réunit.

S: A paris tout brille

Comme les lumière d'un manège.

Y: Sans pluie et sous la neige

S: Dieu nous pardonne

Nous connaitrons des réveillons plus solennel.

S&Y: ce soir embrassons-nous quant minuit sonne

S: C'est...

Y: C'est...

S&Y: Noël

S: Noël

Y: Noël

Au loin, une horloge, un clocher, sonna les douze coups de minuit. Yuki mit ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Le jeune chanteur ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'écrivain. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément dans la douce et sombre chaleur de la chambre. Le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée jetait des ombres fantastiques sur les mures. Entre deux baiser, Yuki expliqua pourquoi il avait été froid et distant (enfin plus froid et distant qu'à l'habitude) avec le chanteur. Il préparait son voyage à Paris et voulait lui faire la surprise. Émue par cette preuve d'amour, Shuishi redoubla d'ardeur dans ses baisers. Puis il sembla se rappeller de quelque chose et fouilla dans sa poche. Il y prit une pettie boite emballer et la donna à son amant.

- Merry Christmas, Yuki.

Le blond prit délicatement le petit paquet et l'ouvrit. C'était une boite, et dans la boite, il y avait une chaine avec un petit ange au bout qui pportait une pierre de la même couleur que les yeux du chanteur (Shine : Quoi ? rose pétasse /Raven : Non, rose Shu-Shan/ Shine : C'est pas une couleur /Raven : Maintenant si).

- comme tu était distant, je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire un petit cadeau et puis…voila…quoi…je…je…si t'aime pas et bien…

- Arigato Shu-chan

Il se pencha et l'embrassa encore

- Aishiteru Shu-Chan

- Aishiteru Yuki

Demain, les deux japonais passeront leur Noël avec leurs amis. Avec Hiro et K, Suguru et Sakano, Toma, Nuriko, Ryuichi et Kumagoro, mais aussi avec Raven, Clay, Soluenn, Vio et Kurt.

Mais pour cette nuit, ils sont seuls, seul au coin du feu avec leur amour. Seuls, cette nuit de Noël, regardant la neige tomber sur Paris

Raven : Voila, voila, merci d'avoir lu cette horreur jusqu'au bout et puis dans la même série, y'en à une autre de Naruto.

Shine : Qu'il faut que tu corriges

Raven : Viiiii TT mais là suis crevé, peut-être plus tard

Shine : Feignasse !

Raven : Maiheuuuuu !!!!!!!


End file.
